1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toaster apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toaster cover door apparatus wherein the same is arranged to selectively overlie bread receiving slots of an associated toaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bread receiving slots of a typical toaster assembly effects release and loss of heat through the slots during a toasting procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a totally enclosed toaster structure to minimize such heat loss. Prior art toaster apparatus as indicated in the prior art has been set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,768; 4,734,562; 4,455,479; 4,889,042; and 4,538,049.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toaster cover door apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for enclosing of a toaster during a bread toasting procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.